


One

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: You think forever was easy as a promise? Think again.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So. I sat down and just wrote this for two hours straight.. I think I broke my heart somewhere there and picked it up back. ❤️ ENJOY. ❤️💕

 

 

The city's nightlife is bustling, groups of people coming in and out of high expensive bars and clubs that each has their own long queue lines. People are dressed as little and lesser than they usually are, some hoping for a quick fuck, some hoping for a new fateful meeting that may lead to forever but Kyungsoo isn't here for those. 

 

 

He's here to get hammered and maybe forget the face of the man that's been bothering his mind since they first met. Kim Jongin. Kim. Jongin. Is and always will be the reason of his existence. Even with all the riches he has and people he can get, he always turns back to one person, fucking Kim Jongin. He and his stupid nice hair, that nose that he always wants to boop and that silly grin he has on his face whenever he says something stupidly sweet. 

 

 

Even after all that, he hasn't met the younger ever since they broke up and that was almost two years ago. When he decided to go to the military, leaving his company to his trusted COO and leaving Jongin who couldn't accept the fact that he decided to go to the military. In Kyungsoo's mind, he decided to do so to be able to come out early and spend forever with the younger. He even offered the younger to go in at the same time with him. But forever is just a fucking useless promise. Forever is nothing when Jongin was at the peak of his career, gaining recognition not only in Korea but all over the world. The idol had a hard time accepting that Kyungsoo was going to enter the military without him, pushing the both of them to reach the conclusion of breaking up. 

 

 

Jongin, with a heavy heart didn't even bother to send him off and Kyungsoo didn't take it against him. It's not like he can do anything about it anymore. He can't ask them to put his enlisting on hold just because the Nation's First Love wants to join him in a few years. It doesn't work that way, life doesn't work that way. 

 

 

Silly Kyungsoo to think that he can actually get back to his life and maybe chase after Jongin again and woo the younger after he comes out. He was so damn wrong when he came back to his place, a pile of mail sitting on the coffee table. The place looked spotless since his best friend, Yixing made sure to keep it clean for the sake of Kyungsoo's sanity. 

 

 

It was wrong of Kyungsoo to go through his mail, picking the shiny silver envelope with an embossed blue K&D at the center. It looked so pretty and special but when he opened it, he knew that it was indeed special but ready to break his hopeful heart. 

 

 

**_Two hearts and souls are joining together!_ **

 

**_KIM JONGIN AND DOH SOORI_ **

 

 

Kyungsoo immediately set down the envelope and invitation down before he reached for his new phone that was given to him by his best friend who picked him up earlier. He dialed Jongin's number that he knows by heart only to find out that the younger already changed it. Time changed everything and he can't do anything about it. 

 

 

He called his best friend who sighed as soon as he answered the call. 

 

 

"Is it true?" he asks, voice ready to break but he kept it in. He managed to perfect that solid strong facade through the years and he won't break it just because.. 

 

 

Yixing hums in response before he continues "Your cousin consoled him. I warned him. He didn't listen. He never does. You know him. He's stubborn. They got together a few months ago actually.." he explains

 

 

Soori is actually his closest cousin, the one he babied the most because the young girl had so much life and laughter that her smiles are precious and treasured. He didn't know that Soori liked Jongin too… apparently, he doesn't know a lot of things. 

 

 

"Well Soori is gay did he know about that too?" Kyungsoo snaps, glaring at the envelope that's sitting on top of his coffee table. The same coffee table where he bent down Jongin and fucked him relentlessly.

 

 

A few months. Kyungsoo spent a whole year trying to confess to Jongin before actually confessing to him and becoming his boyfriend, officially. 

 

 

"Bi, he corrected me and apparently Jongin's bi as well. Thought that he was a power bottom to be honest"  Yixing joked lightly 

 

 

"He is--was" Kyungsoo breathes out 

 

 

"I don't know why he invited you. I wanted to throw it away but Junmyeon said not to. He still visited your parents when you were in the military" the older said quietly. 

 

 

Junmyeon is Jongin's brother, Yixing's husband and Kyungsoo's COO. He should've known what Kyungsoo's reaction would be. Why the fuck would he think that it was fine to leave the damn invitation at his house

 

 

"But he never visited me" Kyungsoo says flatly

 

 

He knows Jongin. He would never go this low to get back to him. Why did he have to do this? Why now… he remembers Jongin struggling to let him go, hugging him tightly even when he actually told Kyungsoo to go. 

 

 

"Kyungie" 

 

 

"Nevermind. I'm going back tomorrow. Tell your husband"  Kyungsoo says quietly.

 

 

"Kyungsoo, rest" Yixing sighs and Kyungsoo already knows that the dimpled man's face is probably scrunched up, frowning. 

 

 

"I'm done resting. Goodnight, Xing. Thank you" Kyungsoo says before cutting the call. 

 

 

-

 

 

Since he came back, he drowned himself with work, meetings and events to plan. Never did he try to reach out to Jongin again. He always kept his meetings with his COO professional and short. It's pointless, everything is already pointless now. 

 

 

Which is why he's in the most expensive club in Apgujeong right now, drinking his worries away and maybe fuck his life away too. He had too much, he had to let it out some way or else he'd go crazy and maybe ruin Jongin's wedding that is happening in October. 

 

 

"That asshole" he mutters. 

 

 

Jongin really picked that month when they first met, introduced by Yixing who was also a trainee at Jongin's agency back then. He couldn't get him out of his mind that time even though the younger seemed wary of him. They settled their differences once Yixing pointed out that Kyungsoo was indeed blind without his glasses and Jongin was just a softie. They became inseparable since then. Kyungsoo became busy with university and Jongin was busy with his training on becoming an idol. They walked hand in hand every step, both reaching their goals at the same time. 

 

 

"Fuck you" he muttered and glared at his empty glass of rum and coke. He should get a heavier drink. He really should. 

 

 

"I wouldn't mind" a voice answered near him. 

 

 

He turned to glare at the man but the said man looked so familiar and he has a face to die for. Not as pretty as Jongin but he's made like a God. 

 

 

"You like what you're seeing?" the smirk gracing the other's lips seemed familiar as well. 

 

 

Kyungsoo's itching to wear his glasses but he left it at his car. He should ask his driver to come back but he already sent him for the night. 

 

 

"That's such an overused line"  he answered back with a snort

 

 

"Well what would you prefer? You've been glaring and talking to your glass for about ten minutes now. What is there to do for a man like me to get your attention?" The man asked waving at the bartender and gesturing him to fill up Kyungsoo's glass again

 

 

"Are you always this wordy?" Kyungsoo asks back before saying a soft thanks to the bartender. 

 

 

"Nope" the man answered with a popping p, pouting his annoyingly pinkish lips after. 

 

 

"Then don't start now" Kyungsoo muttered, turning his head to focus on his drink. 

 

 

"You are really hard to crack" the other man said with a sigh. 

 

 

"Compared to you and everyone else" Kyungsoo quipped 

 

 

He doesn't know why he keeps on answering but damn he should stop before he gives in and flirt with this gorgeous man. 

 

 

"Kyungsoo hyung!!! I can't believe you!!!" the man whined and slapped Kyungsoo's arm lightly 

 

 

Kyungsoo turned at the man and stared at him for a good second, wishing to know why this man is calling him in such a familiar way. 

 

 

The man groaned in frustration before he leveled his face to Kyungsoo's and God it was too close that Kyungsoo could even see the poreless skin of the man.

 

 

"Sehun. Oh. Sehun" 

 

 

"Oh" Kyungsoo muttered as his mind starts to get flooded with memories, memories of a young boy clinging to him and smothering him with warm hugs. 

 

 

"Yes that Oh Sehun" 

 

 

"are you still--" 

 

 

"Jongin's bestfriend? Not really. We fought. When he decided to date your cousin and now marry her" Sehun says flatly, before finishing his drink. 

 

 

"Why would you fight him? It's nothing. His happiness is important too"  Kyungsoo says

 

 

Sehun and Jongin along with Yixing trained at the same time. They debuted at the same time, in one group but they all went solo and Yixing left the company to put up his own that he built from the ground up. Sehun and Jongin were like twins, they did a lot of things together that Kyungsoo wasn't even bothered when he felt like he was taking care of two kids most of the time. 

 

 

"So is yours, hyung. I told you. I'll forever take your side" Sehun says with a sincere smile

 

 

"Forever is a joke" 

 

 

"Not to me. Come on, let's go and catch up" 

 

 

"Where?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion. He won't dare sleep with Sehun. He's not here to pick up someone and especially not Sehun. 

 

 

Sehun chuckles and pinches his cheek lightly before standing up and wow he grew tall too much. "Your house. Cook me food. I missed it so much" 

 

 

"You're still a brat" Kyungsoo says lightly

 

 

"Your favorite brat" Sehun answers back with a smile before he hands his card to the bartender to pay for both their tabs.

  
  


 

\--

  
  


 

Sehun became a constant. He visited Kyungsoo whenever he was available or within the same area as Kyungsoo's company and he never said Jongin's name at least once. 

 

 

Never…until now. The autumn breeze is already welcoming them as they walked around the park. It's still early and there's not much people which was safer for the idol/actor/model next to him. 

 

 

"Hyung, the wedding is on Saturday" Sehun says softly as of he wasn't sure if he should talk about it

 

 

"I know" Kyungsoo answered flatly but Sehun suddenly stopped and turned to him before grabbing both his hands to hold. "Let's go. I'll take you as my date" the younger suggested, giving his hands a gentle squeeze

 

 

"That's not a good idea" Kyungsoo muttered trying to pull away his hands but the younger wouldn't budge

 

 

"It's a small wedding. I doubt that the media even knows" Sehun pointed out

 

 

Kyungsoo sighed and rested his forehead on the younger’s chest, just because he was tired of looking up to talk to the tall man. "But still. I still have feelings for him, Hunnie. I'm not that strong to watch him get married to someone else" he mumbles

 

 

Sehun lets go of his hands before finally hugging him tightly. "We'll watch together. I'll even hold your hand" 

 

 

"You punk. I'm not a baby" Kyungsoo says lightly punching the younger’s chest and eventually breaking the hug with a smile on his face. 

 

 

They resumed walking but this time Sehun wrapped his arm on Kyungsoo's arm and leaned on him "Well man up. He actually doesn't know that you came out of the military already"

 

 

"What? Did he think I extended?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion. He knows he told Jongin his enlistment date and the date he'd come out. Maybe he forgot it. 

 

 

Sehun chuckled softly. "He thought you really wanted to serve the country and you never messaged him" 

 

 

"He's stupid. I don't know his new number"

 

 

"Yeah but he's your stupid. And let's show him what he's missing out" Sehun points out. 

  
  


\--

 

 

Sehun really managed to drag him to come. The younger slept over his house and got ready with him just to make sure that Kyungsoo wouldn't make a run for it. 

 

 

He knew he couldn't stop the younger so he told him that they should sit at the back to avoid everything and everyone. Sehun agreed eventually because he hates the attention as well and besides, it's Jongin's day. 

 

 

When they arrived, they stayed behind and allowed everyone to walk in before they both settled at the back. Once the doors opened, Kyungsoo figured that he was fucking wrong of not being seen at the back. 

 

 

As the entourage came in, he was the first to see and of course first to be seen by them as well. Yixing spotted him as he was walking hand in hand with his husband, both of them surprised to see him but Kyungsoo just gave them a small smile and a nod. 

 

 

Air was knocked out of his lungs when Jongin stepped into view. He was wearing a dark blue three piece suit, he looked so glorious with his brown hair, slightly parted at the middle, eyes shining brightly and God he looks so handsome. 

 

 

Kyungsoo felt his heart clench when their eyes met and for a fraction, he thinks he registered surprise in the younger’s eyes. Kyungsoo was envious. He wanted this, he wanted this wedding. He wanted Jongin to be his. He wanted Jongin to be his husband. To be able to stand beside him and let their friends witness their joining. 

 

 

But this wasn't his wedding, not even when he sees Jongin standing at the altar staring right at his eyes, through his soul. 

 

 

The doors opened again and Junmyeon tapped Jongin's waist, the younger taking his eyes away from Kyungsoo only to look at the woman he's going to marry. 

 

 

Kyungsoo wasn't mad, he smiled sincerely at his cousin who was surprised to see him. Soori didn't walk forward, he turned to Kyungsoo and hugged him tightly. 

 

 

"Please walk me to the altar. Just this time. I missed you so much. I'll miss you so much, oppa" Soori said and Kyungsoo could already feel her starting to break and he wouldn't let that happen to his beloved cousin. 

 

 

"Come on, Soori. Don't cry just yet. Your husband is waiting" Kyungsoo pointed out

 

 

"Oppa, thank you for doing this. You and Jongin oppa. Thank you. I wish for your happiness" she smiles as they part and finally started to walk. 

 

 

The bitterness in his throat was too suffocating. How ironic is this? He should be the one walking down this aisle to marry Jongin but now, he's willingly walking his cousin to be married to Jongin. 

 

 

Their eyes met again as Kyungsoo finally gave Soori’s hand to Jongin, their hands slightly touching as well. 

 

 

"Take care of her, Jongin" Kyungsoo says, almost forcing himself to address the younger coldly

 

 

"Soo" Jongin called softly but the older ignored it

 

 

Kyungsoo bowed a little before he walked to the other side and went back to his previous spot where Sehun was waiting with his arms slightly open. Kyungsoo didn't think twice, slipping into the younger’s embrace before they finally sat down. 

 

 

\--

 

 

The wedding went on and honestly, Kyungsoo can't remember anything. He doesn't even know if they kissed or not. They're already on their way to the reception and he still couldn't pull himself together. 

 

 

"We should go home" Sehun suggests when they entered the venue. 

 

 

Jongin really didn't hold back, the place was as gorgeous as the small chapel earlier. The design was simple but it was so elegant as well. 

 

 

"I'd like that but I promised Soori, I'll dance with her one time" Kyungsoo sighed 

 

 

"You're a martyr or an idiot" 

 

 

"I am your date" Kyungsoo pointed out

 

 

"My wingman" Sehun corrected lightly making Kyungsoo punch him on the shoulder. 

  
  
  


 

After all the dancing and too many glasses of champagne. Kyungsoo finally gave up and went outside to the garden. He needs air before he suffocate himself with all the pent up anxiety and stress. 

 

 

"Soo" 

 

 

"Jongin" 

 

 

"I didn't know that you were out already" 

 

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and he knows that he should really stop talking before he regrets it but of course, it's him that we're talking about. And he's as stubborn as Kim Jongin. 

 

 

"You're too busy with your wedding. I understand" 

 

 

"When--" 

 

 

"Jongin. Stop" Kyungsoo says flatly, clenching both his hands into fists. He should really stop talking. This is Jongin's wedding. He shouldn't make a scene. 

 

 

"Soo" 

 

 

"I'm not here for you. I went here for Soori because I owe her that much. I'm here for you as a friend you once knew" Hehe says watching as the hope in the younger’s eyes vanished as he frowned. 

 

 

"Please don't say that. Soo. There's much that you don't know" Jongin says and reaches for Kyungsoo's hand 

 

 

Kyungsoo took a step back and held up a hand. He's so furious. They never had this kind of argument before and even when they argued, they fixed it the same day. But this, this couldn't be fix by an apology. Whatever went through Jongin's mind, he doesn't care anymore. 

 

 

"Don't! Don't touch me. This. Jongin. How fucking low can you get?! Getting back at me with my favorite cousin? FUCK YOU. I love you. I loved you" Kyungsoo spats out with distaste. 

 

 

He knew it. He wasn't ready for this. He would be ready ever. He doesn't even know what's happening. 

 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head in disappointment, his mind is foggy with alcohol and he's angry as fuck. Seeing Jongin's beautiful face, wanting to hug him fuck him and maybe punch him for all this shit. 

 

 

"I don't even know you anymore. I know I messed up. I fucked up. Choosing to enlist just to spend the rest of my life with you but this…Jongin...you could've fucking told me that you wanted someone else. This. I hate you" Kyungsoo says, his eyes brimming with tears and Jongin looks just as bad as he is. 

 

 

"Soo, let me--" Jongin says, reaching out but Kyungsoo flinched away from him, glaring at him

 

 

There's a lot of tension between them and this wasn't the right place to let this all out so Kyungsoo steels himself and wiped his eyes before the tears fall. 

 

 

"Goodbye, Jongin. Have a good life with her. I genuinely wish for both your happiness" Kyungsoo says quietly before he turns around but before he could walk away, he felt someone pull his hand and pull him into a bone-crushing hug. 

 

 

Jongin's familiar smell flooded his nose as the younger buried his face on the crook of his neck. "I love you" Jongin says softly. It was too sincere that it took Kyungsoo's everything to pull away and not just stay and maybe try to steal Jongin from Soori. 

 

 

Kyungsoo managed to pull away before he gave Jongin a sad smile. He's too tired. He's mad and tired. "I wish that was enough" he mutters before he turns around and walks away. 

 

 

Another pair of arms enveloped his body and he knows too well that it was Sehun. He couldn't stop his tears when the younger hugged him tighter. 

 

 

"It'll be okay, hyung. Everything will fall back into place" 

 

\--

  
  


**One year later**

  
  


\--

 

 

Kyungsoo frowns at the white envelope sitting on top of his desk. He knows that Sehun is st getting married and he distanced himself from a lot of people so why the fuck is there a white envelope on top of his table.

 

 

The answer came when his door opened and his famous best friend who was supposed to be in China filming another movie came and hugged him so tight. 

 

 

"Xing. Can-can't breathe!" he said patting the other's back. 

 

 

Yixing just loosened his hug but he didn't let go. "I'm sorry to hear about Soori. I know that you two were close" he says quietly

 

 

"What?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion, what is he talking about? He already moved on from the wedding. A year was enough. 

 

 

Yixing sighs softly "She passed a few days ago..I heard from Junmyeon. He's helping Jongin and your family fix her funeral. He said Soori has been suffering from a brain tumor. They're sending her off today" 

 

 

"W-what?" he asks, his legs felt weak good thing Yixing's strong arms were still around him. They both went to the couch and sat next to each other. 

 

 

"Since when?" he asked

 

 

He basically blocked everyone from his life. He seldom visits his parents and he seldom met up with Soori, especially when Soori went out the country and Jongin took a hiatus. Probably for their honeymoon. 

 

 

"Apparently only Jongin knew about it and that's why they got married. Soori had this bucke--" Kyungsoo didn't even let Yixing finish his words before he ran out of his office, heading straight to the elevator.

  
  


 

He doesn't even know where he was going but he was so grateful when he saw Sehun who seemed to know what he was thinking since the younger was waiting in front. 

 

 

"DOH KYUNGSOO WAIT FOR ME!" Yixing called out that made Kyungsoo stop in his tracks. They both went inside Sehun's car, the younger pulled away as soon as they strapped themselves in. 

 

 

"You do realize that I went all the way here to pick you up, right?" Yixing points out with a frown, he's still catching his breath but Kyungsoo can't focus at anything. 

 

 

"I..i didn't meet her. Soori asked me to come to the US to visit her but I said I was too busy. In truth, I just didn't want to see her with Jongin. God. I'm so fucking stupid. She's the sweetest baby" Kyungsoo's voice breaks at the thought of his young cousin probably waiting for him only to get her hopes crushed just because he's a fucking wimp. 

 

 

"And she knew that til the end, Kyungie" Yixing assured him and pulled him to his side to drape an arm around him. 

 

 

"I fucked up. I even said those awful words to Jongin" he mutters. 

 

 

He places his hands on his face and bends down a little to try to regulate his breathing. He really messed this up. 

 

 

"Kyungsoo, breathe" 

 

 

"Yixing. I fucked up" Kyungsoo says. Even Sehun shoots him a head shake through the rear view mirror. 

 

 

"You can send her off Kyungsoo. What's important is that you'll still send her off. You owe her that much" Yixing says softly. 

 

-

 

The funeral was over when they got there. No one was there anymore and they even buried Soori. Yixing and Sehun left him after they pay their respects, the two said that they will wait for him. 

 

 

The wind blew harshly, he even forget his coat with all the running that he did. He stared at the fresh soil placed on top and finally, after a long while, he let his tears fall. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Oppa loves you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'll send you off with a smile. I'll live my life for you. I'll go to places for you. I'll take a part of you with me. I wish you knew how much I truly appreciate your life, Soori" he says softly before wiping his tears away. 

 

 

He felt something drop on his shoulders and felt the warmth as the coat was fixed properly to drape over his body. "She knew. Soori knew. She was grateful that you allowed me to marry her. She only wished for it because her girlfriend back then broke up with her when she told her that she had a tumor. I knew that you wouldn't let her crawl back to that poor excuse of a lover so I volunteered" Jongin explained softly, they were both staring at Soori’s grave. 

 

 

Jongin handed him a white rose and he kissed the petals before he gently placed it on top of Soori’s grave. 

 

 

"You were always so selfless" he says quietly

 

 

Jongin sighed and shook his head "I wasn't. I was selfish and even Soori pointed that out when I didn't go to your enlistment, when I broke up with you and when she knew that I didn't tell you about my plan to marry her. I lied to her. I told her you said yes even though you didn't. I was selfish because I thought that you would want me back even after I left you, after I pushed you to leave. I was selfish because I thought that by helping Soori, you'd forgive me. I was so wrong" he mutters, his voice breaking as he looks away. 

 

 

Kyungsoo pats the younger’s arm and pulled him into a hug where the younger melted into his embrace. "You really are stupid. You don't have to hold it in" he says and Jongin finally broke down. He hiccuped as he cried on the smaller's shoulder. 

 

 

"It was so hard. She was special to you and she's special to me too. I felt like I was losing you again. It was so hard, Soo" he admits

 

 

Kyungsoo pulled him tighter into his arms and patted his head. "You did well, Jonginnie. You took care of her til the end. I'm sure she loved you dearly" 

 

 

"She's family. Your family. I loved her too. Even though she told me that she pointed out that we're both gay and everything is purely platonic. She's really harsh with words" Jongin pointed out and funnily, Kyungsoo could feel the younger pouting even though his face is hidden. 

 

 

"Of course, she's a Doh" he answered 

 

 

Jongin pulled away and immediately regretted doing so. He missed Kyungsoo's hugs. He thought he would never ever feel that warmth again but fate keeps on proving him wrong. "She was a Kim too but she divorced me before her illness took her. She told me to beg and grovel to get you back. I told her it was impossible for you to take me back" Jongin admits pulling Kyungsoo away from Soori’s grave after they gave their last respects. 

 

 

"Why?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion

 

 

"You're with Sehun now, right? He brags about you in his Instagram every time. Even the media questions your relationship.." the younger pouts

 

 

This is so crazy. They were just crying a few minutes ago and now he couldn't stop smiling at the younger. He looks like his Jongin, his sweet Jongin. 

 

 

"Sehun is dating that idol under Yixing's company. Luhan, the pretty boy" Kyungsoo answers. 

 

 

Jongin pulls away and stares at him, his eyes soft and fresh with tears. Kyungsoo finally allowed himself to reach out and wipe the younger’s tears away. Jongin leaned into his touch and placed a kiss on his palm. 

 

 

"Please wait for me… I'm enlisting next week. I'll come back to you and court you properly" Jongin says softly. 

 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles and stares at him fondly. "Of course"

 

 

They'll surely do it right this time. After they settle their unsettled worries, after they talk about their unspoken words and fix what they both broke he's sure that they'll be able to start again. 

 

 

After all, this is the story of a stubborn idol and his even more stubborn lover. 

 

 

**_"Time heals all wounds but you have to heal yourself first, for your sake and not for others"_ **

 

**_\--_ **


End file.
